1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabrics and, more specifically, to binding two knitted layers of similar or dissimilar materials using a third middle layer, the middle layer being entwined between the inner and outer layers and whereby the inner and outer layers retain their original characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods of adhering multiple layers of material together and fabrics formed from adhering two dissimilar materials together have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,969; 5,021,283; 5,297,296 and 5,315,717 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a composite material made from binding an inner layer and an outer layer of material together by tucking the inner and outer layers with a middle layer. The tucking acting to bind the two layers. This allows a pattern to be knit on either or both the inner and outer layers without disrupting the other layer.
In a multi-layer woven fabric in which a first yarn system forms yarn layers between the opposite broad surfaces of the fabric and a second yarn system extends through the fabric thickness between the opposite broad surfaces and is interwoven with the yarn layers, at least one of the first and second yarn systems is comprised of two or more different yarn groups of different materials such as carbon, ceramics, metals and organics to be disposed uniformly throughout the fabric thickness or to be concentrated within particular portions of the fabric thickness. In this manner multi-layer woven fabrics can be customized for particular applications in terms of their chemical, electrical, thermal, ablative, optical or other properties while retaining the advantageous structural characteristics of such fabrics. Both angle interlock and layer-to-layer weaving configurations may be used. A third or stuffer yarn system may be present and may be comprised of different material compositions at different portions of the fabric thickness where desired.
Disclosed is a woven fabric having a plurality of fabric layers which are integrated through combined portions formed by interlacing warps or wefts of one of adjacent layers of some of warps or wefts of said one layer and warps or wefts of the other layer or some of warps or wefts of said other layer with common warps or wefts, wherein a set of adjacent four layers comprises recurring structural units comprising (A) a part having one combined portion formed by intermediate two layers, (B) a first non-combined part having no combined portion, (C) a part having two combined portions formed by subsequent two layers, respectively, and (D) a second non-combined part having no combined portion. A honeycomb structure having cells of a shape of tetragons, hexagons or a combination thereof is formed among the entire layers when the multi-layer fabric is expanded. 40-100 wt. % of the fibers constituting the fabric are organic fibers which are infusable or have a melting point of at least 300.degree. C. And have an initial modulus of at least 250 g/d, and 0-60 wt. % of the fibers constituting the fabric are inorganic fibers or metal fibers. A composite material comprising the multi-layer fabric as a re-enforcer and a thermoplastic resin as a matrix has good mechanical strengths and thermal resistance and is valuable, e.g., as a structural material for an aircraft.
A multi-layer moisture management elastic fabric including a moisture transport fabric layer constructed of hydrophobic yarns and defining a first fabric face for residing in skin contact during garment wear and for wicking moisture away from the skin. A moisture dispersal fabric layer is constructed of hydrophilic yarns and defines a second fabric face for residing in spaced apart relation from the skin during garment wear and for receiving moisture from the hydrophobic moisture transport layer. Elastic yarns are integrated with the yarns of the moisture transport fabric layer and the yarns of the moisture dispersal fabric layer to form a single, integrated fabric which is highly elastic. The fabric is useful as waistband material and as athletic headbands, wristbands and as medical bandages and braces.
A multi-layer moisture management fabric for being placed in garments. The multi-layer fabric includes a relatively thick inner moisture permeable hydrophobic fabric layer for being positioned next to the skin of the wearer of the garment, a first, relatively thin intermediate hydrophilic fabric layer positioned adjacent the hydrophobic fabric layer on the side thereof away from the skin of the wearer, and a second, relatively thick outer hydrophilic fabric layer on the opposite side thereof from the hydrophobic fabric layer.